The Tide is High
by PrincessSerenity2630
Summary: Oneshot! The Tide is High for Mikan, and she's barely holding on. When she falls, who will be there to catch her? Read and find out, though I know you already know. NxM! Read and Review!


Hello!

I just wanted to make a little oneshot about my favorite Gakuen Alice couple, Natsume and Mikan!

Natsume- Not too mushy or I'll burn you! (Holds flame in pointer finger)

Me- If you do that, I'll make my next Gakuen Alice oneshot a Ruka/Mikan couple fic!

Natsume- (Puts out flame)

Mikan- (Bright smile) Hi Ari-chan, Natsume-kun!

Natsume- (Blushes)

Me- (Smiles evilly)

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "The Tide is High" by Atomic Kitten and I do not own Gakuen Alice, because if I did, there would be a second season where Natsume and Mikan confess their love to each other.

"_Natsume loves Mikan" _thoughts

"Mikan loves Natsume" talking

On with the story!

* * *

"The Tide is High"

Mikan had grown into a young lady at the age of sixteen. She had long, brown, wavy hair that she now wore down. Her eyes still held the bright, cheery expression that has stayed there for the past six years that she had spent in Alice Academy. Her smile still lit up any dark room, and it made the room bright even if there was light on. Also, she had the curves in the right places in which other girls would die for. She was the top girl in the school; which meant that she was the most popular, beautiful, sweetest, and smartest girl in the school. And did I mention she wasn't late for classes anymore?

All the guys wanted and dreamed for her…..all including one fire wielder….who just happened to hear her singing one night.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mikan couldn't sleep one night, so she decided to take a walk.

She now had the healing and nullification alice. The school decided that the nullification alice was so rare, that they now counted her as a special star. So, her room was right next to our little Natsume.

Mikan walked up to _"their"_ Sakura tree, and she remembered memories about her and Natsume. Truth was; she had fallen in love with him. But sadly, she thought that he could never return the feeling. Well, how wrong she was.

She climbed to the top branch, which had the most beautiful view of the moon and stars in the sky. It was her most favorite spot. Coincidently, it was Natsume's favorite spot in the tree too.

Thinking about Natsume, she sang a song dedicated just to him, though she wouldn't say it out loud…:

"_**The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one**_

I'm not the kinda girl  
Who gives up just like that Oh no

It's not the things you do  
To try and hurt me so  
But it's the way you do the things  
You do for me  
I'm not the kinda girl  
Who gives up just like that  
Oh no

The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one

number one  
number one

Every girl wants  
You to be her man  
But I'll wait right here  
'Til it's my turn  
I'm not the kinda girl  
Who gives up just like that  
Oh no

The tide is high  


_**But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one**_

number one  
number one

Everytime that I get the feeling  
You give me something to believe in  
Everytime that I got you near me  
I know the way that I want it to be  
But you know that I'm gonna take my chance now  
I'm gonna make it happen somehow  
And you know I can take the pressure  
A moment's pain for a lifetime pleasure

Every girl wants you to be her man  
But I'll wait right here  
'Til it's my turn  
I'm not the kinda girl  
Who gives up just like that  
Oh no

The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one  
The tide is high  
But I'm holding on  
I'm gonna be your number one

Everytime that I get the feeling  
You give me something to believe in  
Everytime that I got you near me  
I don't believe that I want it to be  
But you know that I'm gonna take my chance now  
I'm gonna make it happen somehow  
And you know I can take the pressure  
A moment's pain for a lifetime pleasure"

All of a sudden she saw a shadow near the tree. She peered down and saw Natsume Hyuuga climbing the tree, he then sat down next to her.

"Who was that song dedicated for?" asked Natsume with a..hint of jealousy is it?

Mikan blushed, which in Natsume's eyes made her look even cuter, "Just for this guy I kind of fell in love with. You see, he has many fangirls so I doubt he will ever like me. He alwa--" she then trailed off

"_Don't say too much! He might find out that it's him!"_

"Whatever" said Natsume as he looked at the moon with hurt in his eyes

"_She found some one else….guess it is too late, but there's hope right? ………Who am I kidding? She was the one who taught me to love and hope. And she just has to love another….."_

"Natsume-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Don't worry about me liking another guy, because I only love you alone" said Mikan blushing a bit, but having the most genuine, and most beautiful smile that Natsume had ever seen from her

Silence covered them for a mew moments. Mikan decided that she had been rejected and looked the other way with a powerful turn. But little did she know, Natsume was just taking all the words that she had just said in and repeating it over and over again in his head. He was in a state of shock. Mikan turned the other way in a powerful turn, which led her to lose balance; she was falling off the Sakura tree, and it was a long way from the top to the bottom.

All of a sudden, she felt arms around her; she then realized that even though the person was on the ground, she was being held by strong arms.

"Mikan"

She looked up; Natsume said her name! Natsume then put her down and stared intently into her eyes. She could see something in his eyes; it was love, and that made her happy.

"I love you more than anything in this world. That is why I want to give you this" Natsume softly said as he got two small boxes out of his pocket. He opened the larger one and showed it to Mikan.

Mikan gasped and looked up at Natsume, "N-Natsume-k-kun?"

Natsume took the necklace inside the box and placed it around Mikan's neck.

The necklace was pure gold. The pendant was a gold heart engraved with the words, "Natsume and Mikan Forever". The heart was covered in red rubies and diamonds.

Mikan looked up and smiled with sparkling eyes at Natsume, who returned the gesture with loving eyes.

"Now it proves that you're mine" said Natsume and then he kissed Mikan tenderly, they then broke apart after 2 minutes

Natsume then opened the smaller box, revealing the most beautiful ring. He put it on Mikan's ring finger, which made Mikan gasp.

The ring had a diamond in the middle, and on the side were the tiniest red rubies in the shape of hearts.

Mikan had wide eyes, and she shook her head slowly, "Natsume-kun, I can't possibly accept this! This must have cost you fortunes!"

Natsume shook his head and lifted Mikan's chin up to look at her, "Remember, our allowances are huge. We can afford almost anything. And besides, I would do anything for you. I had this custom made for you. Look on the back of it"

Mikan turned the ring around, the words said, "Mikan, I love you. Remember that always. We were meant to be"

She had tears of joy forming in her eyes, "Natsume-kun!" Natsume then put the ring back on her ring finger

Natsume was leaning down to kiss her, but he felt a bird peck his head.

"_What the hell?"_

It was Ruka telling his bird friend to peck Natsume's head.

"Listen Hyuuga, I have been so annoyed with trying to hide my feelings for Mikan, just to make you happy!"

Mikan was shocked, she looked at Ruka with wide eyes.

"THEN STOP HIDING THEM!" (Natsume)

"I'm going to stop now! But, you don't deserve her! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HER!" (Ruka)

That got Natsume really, I mean REALLY pissed off. Some body telling him that he doesn't care about of all people, Mikan….well it's going to result in Hell on Earth.

"SHUT UP! I LOVE HER MORE THAN ANYTHING THAT I'VE EVER KNOWN! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL!" (Natsume)

Ruka rolled his eyes, ran towards Mikan, pinned Mikan to a wall, and started kissing her.

Natsume….well, he literally had fire burning through him. He burned the back part of Ruka's clothes.

Ruka was about to fight Natsume, but Mikan had enough.

"ENOUGH!! RUKA DEAL WITH IT! I LOVE NATSUME! YOU'RE LIKE A BROTHER TO ME! HOTARU AND YOU GO BETTER TOGETHER!" yelled Mikan as she slapped Ruka and shook his shoulders

Ruka then blinked his eyes, which then widened a few seconds later, "Oh my gosh Mikan! I am so sorry! I am so sorry Natsume! I guess I covered up my feelings for Hotaru by pretending to love Mikan! Gomen!" He then bowed in front of Natsume and ran off

"Are you okay?" asked Natsume as he rushed over to Mikan

"I'm always alright when you're there to catch me"

They then kissed under their Sakura tree.

_"Mikan, you're always going to be my number one. And, you don't have to keep holding on, because you'll be sure to see me always there to catch you if you ever let go"_

_To be together forever..._

**The End**

So how was it?

Also, tell in your review if you want a sequel!

If I have at least 10 reviews asking for a sequel, I'll start writing!

Natsume- So mushy….(Starts fire in hand)

Me- (Shrugs) (Starts typing out loud) Ruka leaned down and Mikan started to lean up to kiss Bunny Boy on the….(Gets cut off by Natsume)

Natsume- (Stops fire) NO!! STOP IT!! I'M SORRY!! JUST DON'T MAKE MIKAN KISS HIM!!

Mikan- You called me Mikan!

Natsume- (Shrugs) Whatever…..I called you that in the story……

Me- AWW!! He got depressed by my typing! He's trailing off! MIKAN! KISS HIM! NOW!

Mikan- (Shrugs) Okay! (Kisses Natsume on the lips)

Natsume- (Shocked, but kisses her back)

Me- Guys! You could stop now!

Koko- Bad thoughts everywhere! EWW!! I JUST SAW A TONGUE!

Me- KOKO!! TOO MUCH INFORMATION!!

Koko- (Goes hysterical) STOP FREAKING MAKING OUT!!

Me- Sorry for the screaming and language, it's just that…..oh gross…..anyways, since my fellow hosts have gone completely insane--

Everybody else- WE HEARD THAT!!

Me- Whatever, anyway, bye!

Everybody- REVIEW!

See you again later!

PrincessSerenity2630


End file.
